The First Quest
by Hud
Summary: The war is over. In fact its been over. There is still one last quest to go through with the gods though. Someone is going on an impossible quest. And it will take them to the edges of the earth.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I outsmart a Genius

On my tenth birth my school went to the Museum of Natural History in New York. I of course was glad. I was walking along, listening, when noticed something wrong in the guide's speech. She was going on about the megalosaurus, the "king" of the dinosaurs. I, along with most of the world, knew that thtat was the T. Rex, but she was too stupid to know that. Sister Susan in the abbey told me to let go of those things, but I hate people misleading.

"Miss, isn't that the T. Rex, not the Megalosaurus."

She started spouting about, how it was bigger, stronger, etc.. That still didn't change the fact she was wrong. I blacked out for a second, then she was unconscious. Like every other one.

I should tell before we go on that my name is Nikola Tesla. Yes, like the coil. The nuns called me that after they saw my striking grey eyes and my skinny figure.

Going back to the story, I was walking home. I was actually going to the Jackson's, the only family I could really trust. Even though they were Greek Orthodox, there child, Silena, wasn't chrismated, or baptized yet. I didn't know that I was being followed. If I did, I would have never would have never gone there. I was being followed by a tall, tall man. I thought I was seeing things until Percy, Silena's father, came out, and yelled, "In Poseidon's name, our father, I bide you leave." I thought for a moment. It made no sense. How was he, I hero. I remembered severely times, when things didn't make sense. Him drying incredibly fast, not spilling things that should have been all over.

"Run"

We were still being followed.

Silena told me to come with her. We ran past people, and I thought it weird that nobody was looking at us. We ran past the abbey. I considered telling her that we past my home and then we stopped. She pulled out something I would swear was a Drachma, except it was gold, not silver. She threw it at the ground and yelled "_Stêthi Ô hárma diabolês"_

Those words sent chills up my back. I knew it would not be pretty, the chariot of death. I am fluent in three foreign languages. Greek, Latin, and English. I looked around, and saw why she stopped here. We were far away from our tail, and we where almost out off New York.

The chariot, which was a Ford Neon, stopped. I was confused. Why a Ford, and not a Chevy? I got in anyway.

I than realized my mistake, it was Damnation, not death. The grey sisters were odd, more so then a thought they would. They looked like they were embalmed, like mummies. The drove and said only one thing to us. "He is different"

We got off, not even having to pay, in what seemed like the middle of nowhere. We climbed a hill, with a large tree. Looking at it, I saw a story, predestined, from before chaos was there. It was all about three women, three men, and Theoi. I know it all, but in all my knowledge, I did not understand. I just knew it was my fate. I wanted to say something, but I looked over, and noticed that she was one of the three women. I decided it was not my secret to tell. By the time I was half way up the hill a noticed that a dragon was there. Normal I would have freaked out, but I with the vision and all, Iwas overwhelmed as it was. When we got on top off the hill I noticed 14 large houses and hundreds of smaller houses. Well not really houses but, dorms? Each one was different. One was large and black with death looming over it. Another, low and had bright, cheer, red walls. I could almost sense the warmth off it. There was another large house next to fields.

In the house was a group of people. There was one Mr. Jackson, napping as normal. His aura radiated power, as it always did. He was laying next to Mrs. Jackson, a woman of about 35 with long curly hair and grey eyes, like her daughter's, Silena. Another was a redhead. She looked as if in her short life, she'd seen too much. And then there was the old man with brown hair.

"We thought you would be here earlier." was all he said.

They looked above my head and saw the something. I looked up and saw a lightning bolt above my head. I was Zeus's kid.

Chiron woke up Percy and said, "Show him around the camp"

He pulled me out of the house and showed me around. We saw satyrs playing volley ball, and that was my limit.

"Can I sleep know?"

He brought me to the biggest cabin there, and said "You're in luck, Thalia is in their"

I wanted to ask questions about that but he left to quick. I walked inside and heard a female yell "You son of Zeus?"

I quickly responded, "Yes" more out of fear than anything else. She looked to be 17 and yet she had deep eyes, like those of a 30 year old, or older.

"Good" she responded, and then said "You look more like an Athenian."

I shot back "I am her brother."

"Spunk, I like that." She than yelled as a general announcement "Time for sword fighting with Ares."

There was a collective yelp at that and a realized with a start that Ares was the god of war.

We got down there, and, just my luck, a got to fight the best sword fighter there.

We fought and I crushed him in 4 hits.

The first, an over handed blow to focus him high, followed by a single handed right sweep to move down his defenses. Single handed left jab was the third move. Over handed jab finished him off.

The rush of the battle made me fight hard, but it was over so quick that I didn't feel the full force of it. When I looked around I noticed that Thalia and another older girl looking at me. The other girl said something to Thalia and walked over.

"Did you just beat him in 4 hits?"She asked.

"Yes?"

"Go tell Percy that you need private sword classes. Tell him Clarisse sent you, and you destroyed Mike in four hits"

Well I walk to the big house wonder what happened to Silena. She was there than disappeared. I walked into the house and went up to Percy. I relayed the information that that "Clarisse" told me to say. At the end Percy looked awestruck.

"Come with me" he said.

We walked down to the arena and fought. We fought for hours, until Percy slipped and I went for the neck, but he hit back in the ankle, and to quick.

He said "Don't underestimate your enemy. Hit me there as hard as you want."

I did, and was surprised as it bounced back, and hit me in the arm.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I get ready to travel to the ends of the earth

Percy brought me to Chiron. Along the way, I noticed many people looking at me, thinking, _Who is this kid, that he is in the arms of Percy? _Or, _Why is there he bleeding so much, all over his arm? _, But a just kept wondering where Silena was. She was right beside me until… I don't remember. She just left. I didn't realize her leaving me.

I asked, "Can you explain everything? I have been here for four hours and I still don't get anything." I said "Like the Chariot of Damnation, or the dragon on the hill?"

The one in the wheel chair, Chiron said "The gods are really."

"I know that. I want to know about those things."

Percy relayed the story of the fight to Chiron, how I beat Mike, than almost beat Percy, if not for the curse.

Chiron then said to me "You must rest"

I felt cheated, like he wanted to tell me something, but I was not wise enough to hear. And that bothered me because I am very wise.

The next morning he woke me at around 6:00. He said "Follow me". When we got to the big house he said, "We have decided to give you a quest."

"Really, a quest?" I said.

"Yes, a quest. Now go see the Oracle."

I went up the stairs to see the redhead from early. I asked her "What is the Quest I seek?"

She replied

_Go to the edges lost ones to find_

_To Atlantis the sunk one to rise with founder's skull_

_To Thule the Sly One to kill brings back truest love_

_To Pankhaia the father to honor with smallest tree_

_To Amazon the helm of Penthesileia to defeat deepest hate_

_And together with three brought to your fate_

I went down, to tell Chiron of it.

He said, "What is the prophecy"

"It went,

_Go to the edges lost ones to find_

"That is something to do with lost things, or lands probably." Chiron said.

"Can we wait to do that?" asked Silena, who had just reapplied

_To Atlantis the sunk one to rise with founder's skull_

_To Thule the Sly One to kill brings back truest love_

_To Pankhaia the father to honor with smallest tree_

_To Amazon the helm of Penthesileia to defeat deepest hate_

_And together with four brought to your fate_

Percy said "What is all this, I have only every heard of Amazon and Atlantis. And what is this about, 'founder's skull'. Isn't that Poseidon."

"There is a river sounding the earth. It's ruled by Oceanus. Before the edge are several lands, including Atlantis and Aethiopia. They were all wonderful lands, full of riches, but very hard to get to. To get to Pankhaia you need to go through Egypt for example, which is dangerous, more so now. Some of them move with use, some don't." Chiron said "The founder's skull might be Poseidon, but that is less likely. It is most like Atlas."

Annabeth, seeming to read Percy's mind said "No not the Titan Percy, the son of Poseidon."

I than said "Can I choose my quest mates? It said something about three with me."

"It is odd two have four heroes on a quest, but three have already volunteered for the quest. Silena, Charles, and Thalia all volunteered." said Chiron. I noticed a pained look in Annabeth's face. "If you accept you will leave in two days"

I accepted.

The next day Silena, along with her brother Charles, came up to me and said "I have a plan."

"What is it?"

"We must follow Aeneas' footsteps", she said "We must go to the oracle of Sibyl and descend into the underworld."


End file.
